


Emergency Orgasm Assistance

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks felt unaccountably shy, something she wasn't quite used to, but she was catching on quickly that Luna had a knack for keeping her off balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency Orgasm Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torrinne](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=torrinne).



> Written for Torrinne as part of hp_yule_balls 2010. Please note - this pretty much ignores DH canon in that Tonks is inexplicably alive and Teddy does not exist.
> 
> Special thanks to Torino10154 for the encouragement and Aldiara for the fabulous beta. As always, any mistakes that remain are my own.

Tonks levitated a barely conscious Mundungus through the quiet halls of the Ministry. Not exactly how she'd planned to spend her V-day, but with Roberts falling "ill" (more like falling into a bottle, Tonks thought with a snort), someone had to take his place during second shift and that lucky Auror turned out to her.

"It's bound to be a quiet night," Head Auror Donaldson had said earlier, before whisking off to the Minister's annual celebration dinner. Quiet, her arse. More like filled with wizards who couldn't hold their drink, like the aforementioned Mundugus, whom she'd found stumbling around outside the Leaky Cauldron, offering to show his bits to whoever passed by.

"Better spend the night in the tank, than hexed to next Wednesday, eh Dung?"

Dung grumbled something nonsensical and Tonks shook her head. She'd spent most of the evening escorting those who were too pissed to walk straight, much less Apparate back to their homes or, in the case of the more troublesome, back to lockup to sleep it off. Not really the kind of work she'd ever planned on when she first applied to be an Auror, but it was only one night a year, and she was nearly done. She wanted her bed, a stiff drink and maybe a shower, and she wasn't too picky about the order.

"Oi, you lot--how did you get stuck working the night shift?" Tonks called out as she rounded the corner and found Weasley and Potter manning the Processing desk. Third shift must have just switched over, which meant she was free to leave. Thank Merlin.

"Potter volunteered us," Ron said with a rather sour face.

"Oh, it's Potter now, is it?" Tonks raised an eyebrow while Harry chuckled.

"Only call my friends by their given names, don't I?" Ron grumbled. "And he's definitely not my friend."

Harry shook his head. "He'll get over it."

"Anything to get out of the Minister's dinner, eh?" Tonks grinned.

"Something like that."

Tonks levitated Dung over to the wall and dumped him unceremoniously on a row of black plastic chairs. She was pretty sure he was too far gone to make a run for it.

"Do me a favor and process him? I've been here way too long already. I'll fill out the paperwork in the morning"

"Oh, wait--you can't leave yet." Ron shuffled through some parchment on the desk. "You've got another call."

"Pretty sure you lads can handle whatever it is."

"She specifically requested you."

"Who?"

"Luna. She said it wasn't urgent, but it was most important that Auror Tonks come to her house as soon as possible." Ron recited from the found piece of parchment, then held it up for Tonks to see. "She made me write it down so I wouldn't forget."

"You've been spending a lot of time with Luna lately," Harry said lightly, but with a teasing edge to his voice, and Tonks found herself blushing before she could help it. Not that there was anything to blush over. Her and Luna's relationship was on a 'strictly friendship' level, and Tonks told herself that it was better that way. Luna was much too young for her anyway--it was almost like having a crush on someone's kid sister. Tonks chalked her feelings up to just being lonely and having someone pay attention to her.

Harry was right about one thing, though--Luna had been showing up an awful lot lately. She claimed she wanted to do an Auror Profile on Tonks for The Quibbler, but mostly they'd ended up on strange picnics, looking for wrazzlespurts or beetledogs, or whatever new fantastical creature Luna was searching for that day.

Harry was giving her a strange look and Tonks realized she hadn't responded. She shook herself and said, "All right, I'm off. If I don't report back in, everything's fine and I went home to bed. I'll-"

"Write up the report in the morning," Harry finished for her with a smile. "Got it. Have fun." He waggled his eyebrows. Tonks shot him a dirty look and was off.

\--

The front door was ajar. That was the first thing Tonks noticed after Apparating to the edge of the Lovegood property. The front door was ajar and the house was dark, save for a dim yellowish light coming from an upstairs window. If Luna hadn't said it wasn't urgent, Tonks would have been worried, but still Tonks hurried across the yard and entered the house with her wand at the ready, just in case things were a bit more dire than Luna had indicated.

The floorboards creaked under her boots as she crept through the entrance hall, lit only by a _Lumos_ illuminating the tip of her wand. A voice echoed down from the second floor.

"Nymphadora? I'm up here."

Tonks winced. It didn't matter how many times she had told Luna to call her Tonks, Luna insisted on using her horrid first name.

Worse, Tonks was beginning to find it…endearing.

She climbed the stairs, her heartbeat calming down as Luna didn't sound like she was in any distress, but as soon as she entered the bedroom, her pulse began to race.

"What--Luna?"

Luna stood next to her bed, dressed in a short gauzy night dress, looking as if she were just getting ready to sleep, if it wasn't for the fact that her wrists were bound to the wall above her head by two thick leather cuffs.

Tonks blinked. "Er…are you all right?"

"Oh yes, perfectly fine." Luna smiled. "How are you?"

"Bloody hell, Luna…did someone leave you like this?" Tonks frowned, and in three long strides she crossed the room, immediately looking for a clasp or fastening. Her stomach was knotted up tight--who would do this to Luna? All thoughts of bed, shower, drinks were gone from Tonks' head as she knew what she would be doing for the rest of the night: hunting down the scumbag who'd tied up Luna and left, and make the bastard regret ever stepping foot into this house.

If she could just find the bloody latch to the cuffs.

"There's no clasp," Luna said. "They're magic."

"Magic?" Tonks took a step back and flourished her wand. "Do you know the spell that unlatches them?"

"Yes," Luna nodded. "An orgasm."

"An orgasm? That's not…" Tonks studied Luna's eyes. She looked so innocent…she couldn't possibly mean…

"Yes, if I have an orgasm, the cuffs will unlatch. I'd do it myself, but-" Luna wiggled her hands with a smile. "I'm a bit tied up."

"Isn't there some other way--a safety mechanism, or-"

"Do you not want to give me an orgasm?" Luna cocked her head to the side as she asked in the same tone of voice as someone else might say "do you not want butter on your bread?" and Tonks was feeling increasingly flustered, something she wasn't quite used to, especially when it came to sex.

She'd planned out many seductions of Luna Lovegood in her head over the past few weeks. Most centered on the picnics they often went on and involved strawberries and whipped cream and maybe chaining daisies for Luna's hair before sharing a soft kiss. It wasn't Tonks' normal style at all, but she thought Luna was too innocent for a straight-up pouncing.

Clearly, Tonks was wrong.

She found herself smiling.

"And you're sure there's no one else you'd rather get help from?"

"I wouldn't have requested your assistance if that were so."

Tonks felt unaccountably shy, something else she wasn't quite used to, but she was catching on quickly that Luna had a knack for keeping her off balance. She took a small step forward, then another before Luna whispered, "Do you want me to tell you what to do?"

Heat flooded high on her cheeks, and Tonks hissed, "I know what to do!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wondering why she felt so nervous when Luna was right there, tied up and presented on a silver platter for Tonks to devour. And she was rather good at devouring, if she did say so herself. She'd never had any complaints.

With only another moment of hesitation, Tonks dragged the back of two fingers along the underside of Luna's raised arm and closed the distance between them. "But…tell me if something doesn't feel good."

She was so close then, Tonks could see each individual blonde lash framing her wide eyes and feel the rush of an exhaled breath against her lips when Tonks smoothed her fingers down to the curve of her breast, just the side, just for a tease.

"That feels good," Luna whispered. Her voice was already laced with a breathiness that Tonks had only heard once before when Luna swore she'd seen a firelily hiding in a patch of violets on their last picnic.

"I'm not doing anything yet," Tonks murmured. She could feel the heat of Luna's skin through the thin fabric as she skimmed up the swell of her breast, trapping a nipple between two fingers. Luna arched into Tonks' palm, her lips quivering and Tonks' confidence got a much needed boost.

"You can use your mouth, too," Luna said, and Tonks couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Patience," Tonks whispered, but in direct contrast to her words, she leaned forward and captured Luna's lips.

Heat pooled in her belly and her hands were full of Luna then, roaming free over her breasts and down, mapping out the ladder of ribs, exploring every dip and hollow, craving the touch of bare skin. Luna strained against her bindings and let out a low moan into Tonks' mouth, ratcheting Tonks desire up to the next level. It was intoxicating to have Luna like this, tied up and stretched against the wall for Tonks to do with whatever she pleased. There were no hands pushing her own to this place or that; she could take her time, she could tease with light touches and coax pleasure from Luna as slowly as she desired. But the damn night dress had to go, Tonks decided. She couldn't stand it any longer.

Tonks broke their kiss and grabbing with both fists, she ripped open the fabric from the neckline all the way down to the hem. Luna gave a surprised "Oh!" and Tonks grinned wickedly.

"Sorry," she said, though she didn't mean it one bit. Luna's lips stretched, showing her teeth, and she shook her head.

"Oh no, don't apologise."

Luna was beautiful; there was no other way to describe her. Tattered white fabric lay against her sides, accentuating the curve of her body. Her skin looked so soft and Tonks immediately slid her hands to Luna's belly, down around her hips and back up and over her breasts. Her mouth watered at the sight of two dusky pink nipples pebbling in the cool air. She immediately dipped down to take one between her lips, sucking on the hardened nub until she heard Luna gasp.

"Harder," Luna demanded. "You don't have to be delicate with me"

Just for that, Tonks let her teeth out to play. Just a scrape, just to test if Luna truly knew what she was asking for, and with her answering moan and her insistent arching against Tonks' mouth, Tonks guessed that Luna quite liked it.

She kissed down through the dip and over to her other breast as she pressed a palm against Luna's stomach, fingers pointing toward the vee of her thighs. Luna's stomach was trembling as Tonks slid her hand lower ever so slowly. Luna wiggled in her cuffs and spread her legs; Tonks bit the underside of her breast in retaliation with a grin. She wouldn't be rushed.

"Please, oh please-"

The tips of Tonks' fingers reached her destination. Luna's blonde hair was short and slick and she was impossibly hot here--hot and moist and quivering, and Tonks groaned, a rip of electricity shooting up her spine at the contact. She wasn't even the one being touched and still she was undeniably aroused and could feel herself tightening as she found the tight little nub just inside and rubbed lightly. Luna jutted her hips out, and Tonks immediately dropped to her knees to press Luna back in place against the wall.

"Don't move, or do I have to spell your arse against the wall, too?" Tonks found Luna staring down at her and she grinned mischievously. Luna's eyes were wide with desire; her stomach trembled with the force of her breath. It was the sexiest sight Tonks had ever laid eyes on.

"Merlin, Luna-"

"Are you just going to stare at me all night?" Luna asked mildly and Tonks flushed, but gave Luna's thigh a smack for her cheek.

"You watch it or else I won't let you come."

Luna smiled, but remained quiet, her eyes glittering in the dim light as if she knew it was an empty threat. And it was, too--as if Tonks could resist her.

Tonks' gaze coasted back down Luna's body and she pressed a soft kiss just below her stomach, blonde hair brushing against her chin. She moved her mouth lower, as slowly as she could possibly manage, her tongue darting out for a taste. She slid down between Luna's lips and taste exploded over her tongue. Luna was trembling and Tonks could tell she wanted to move, wanted to shove her hips forward and force Tonks as far inside as her tongue would go, but she managed to keep still and Tonks decided to reward her. She sought out the pulsing nub again and flicked her tongue over it once, twice, then swirled her tongue like a corkscrew.

Luna moaned unabashedly and that just spurred Tonks on. She wanted to make Luna lose control, wanted to make her flail in her restraints and fall apart from Tonks' mouth and her tongue. Tonks moved two fingers and slid them inside beneath her tongue and she was enveloped by Luna's heat. She lost herself in it, alternating between thrusting her tongue inside along with her fingers, and licking and flicking back up to her nub, sucking it between her lips. Her own body grew frustratingly tight, begging for friction, for pressure, for touch--for anything. Luna's hips rose off the wall and she pressed herself tightly against Tonks' mouth. Tonks was far too gone to scold her. She heard Luna's restraints rattle against the wall amidst Luna's loud groans and Tonks could feel her begin to spasm, muscles clenching around her fingers and her tongue. Luna gasped, and suddenly springs popped open and there were hands in Tonks' hair, holding her tight between Luna's thighs.

A forceful breath, then two, then Tonks felt Luna slowly unwind. She sagged against the wall and Tonks leaned back on her knees with a small smile. Her lips were wet with Luna, soaking, and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so satisfied and yet still desperate all at once.

"Come here," Luna said and gently tugged at Tonks' locks. Tonks rose to her feet and was pulled immediately into a messy kiss.

"Mmm, I think I taste rather good, don't you?"

Tonks grinned and licked her lips. "Definitely."

"But I think I should lie down now."

Luna pushed Tonks onto the bed, then flopped bonelessly on top of her. "Give me just a moment."

"Take your time." Tonks laced her fingers through Luna's long blonde hair. So soft, so silky...this was all like a dream.

And if she woke up right then still on duty at the Ministry, she was going to be mightily pissed.

"That was lovely," Luna said dreamily, and she rolled over and tucked herself next to Tonks' side, fingers dancing out to play with Tonks' inner robes. Tonks couldn't help but hope she'd be taking them off in a moment.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Tonks grinned. How she was going to write this up in a report, she had no idea. Somehow she didn't think Donaldson would be too impressed if she said it was a case of Emergency Orgasm Assistance.

"Hey--wait a tic." Tonks lifted her head and stared over at Luna. "How did you firecall the Auror Department if you were shackled to the wall?"

"I did it before I was shackled to the wall," Luna said.

"Before you…you planned this, didn't you." Tonks swatted her hand. "You could have just said something like 'fancy a shag?' I would have said yes."

"Hmmm, this was more fun, don't you think?" Luna grinned, her fingers wandering down to the waistband of Tonks' trousers. "Speaking of…I think I'm quite recovered now."

Tonks' lips spread to a smile once more. "Well, we'll definitely have to do something about that, won't we?"

Tonks vaguely thought she should tell Luna not to abuse the emergency Auror firecall option in the future, but as Luna slithered down her body, now was definitely not the time.

Tomorrow, then.

Maybe.


End file.
